WEEKEND (V2 Demo)
Were you looking for : *WEEKEND Retribution - 2018's Remake of the game? *WEEKEND_ (Legacy Demo) - the first demo, released back in May of 2016? *WEEKEND (V1.5) - the version, that was replaced by V2 Demo? ---- WEEKEND_ New demo - a second demo version of upcoming Five Nights at Freddy's fan-game WEEKEND_, made by Galva_, released on September the 30th of 2017, featuring new characters, new plot, new storyline, new mechanics and new graphics. Also the most incomplete version of WEEKEND_ . Description -PRESS SPACE TO OPEN CAMERAS- " I'm glad you've chosen to work here at Purple Shores Warehouse. Your job as security guard here will likely be a fairly easy one." ... He knows you're here... He remembers you... Shadows of the distant past will drive you insane... ...Just like him... Character list Animatronics *Soulless Freddy *Soulless Bonnie *Soulless Chica *Soulless Foxy *Soulless Golden Freddy *BB Doll *Buddy Humans *Boss *Mike Schmidt *The Janitor(mentioned) *The Electrician(mentioned) *Purple Guy(minigames, may be Mike Schmidt) *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza/Fredbear's Family Diner employees *Son. Night list *Friday *Saturday *Sunday *Hardmode Ending Demo ending After beating Saturday and playing After-saturday minigame you will get a "Thanks for playing" Demo Screen, that offers you press Esc to exit to Title Screen. After doing that, you will see, that you have unlocked the Extras menu. NewDemoEnd.png Accessing unfinished nights I'm not sure about pressing Enter on the Demo Screen, so if it won't work, here's the step-by step manual: *1.Close the game *2.Open save files directory (C:\Users\\AppData\Roaming(or Local)\WEEKENDdemo). *3.If you have beaten the WEEKEND (Legacy Demo), you will find two save files (save.sav and save2.sav). Replace numbers written there with number 2 by editing them with Notepad. If you have only one of this files, I recommend you to create the other one. 4.Save edited files After opening the game you will have Sunday unlocked. Secret Ending After beating Sunday you will get a secret After-Sunday minigame. After beating the minigame, you will get Hardmode unlocked, and Buddy's render in the Extras. Beating Hardmode will completely erase your progress. Audio Trivia *This is the first version of the game with it's own soundtrack. *There's no "Demo" sign in the Main Menu. *This is the first version of the game, where player can interact with every object n the Office. *Ambiance, that plays in the Main Menu is distorted version of FNaF 1 menu music. Gallery Gameplay StarSunday.png|Title Screen with Sunday unlocked. NewFriday.png|Pre-Friday tip, that appears on camera tablet. 66.png 102.png 1000.png| 00.png 99.png 1.png 2.png 33.png 88.png 4.png 77.png 1001.png|Soulless Freddy close to Camera A Cyka.png|Soulless Bonnie in the left passageway. 000.png|Soulless Bonnie's jumpscare. giphy.gif|Buddy's jumpscare. 55.png|Game Over screen. Teasers WEEKEND trailer (FNaF Fangame) YouWontForgetMe.png|BB Doll teaser. Teaser5.png|"ErrErrErrErrErrErr" Teaser4.png| Buddydoll.png|"Play Me!" NotDead.png|Buddy teaser. Misc. 136869-ee8ghdxi-v3.jpg|Gamejolt page thumbnail and header. Letter1.png|A letter from Boss, that was going to appear instead of phone call. WEEKEND Menu version 3.0|Unreleased menu. New_Soulless_Freddy_menu_ditto.gif|Menu, that was originally going to appear in V2 Demo. PurpleShores.png|Intro sequence. External links Textures and sounds from New Demo Category:Games Category:Demos Category:Miscellaneous Category:Versions